This invention relates generally to improvements in percussion instruments and their supports, and more particularly to supports for metallic bell percussion instruments having horn shaped bodies projecting from supported ends.
In the past, bell type percussion instruments were supported by tightenable structures, such as set screws, that tended to loosen due to vibration of the bell resulting from drumstick repeated impact on the instrument. As a result, the drummer was faced with having to reach downward or forward at frequent intervals, and re-tighten the support structure. There is need for improvements in mechanism which supports the head end of the relatively heavy metallic bell in a forwardly diverging position of the bell, and which does not tend to loosen during a performance.
There is also need for a way to support the percussion instrument on an upright stand, and at a predetermined level or height, at which the support end of the bell is clamped to the stand, whereby elevation positioning of the instrument is achieved.
There is further need for additional improvements in apparatus, functioning, and results, as are disclosed herein.